


Everything Changes

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Graduation, Prompt Fill, The Finale We All Deserved, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: The night after graduation, Tori's having a hard time because everything's going to be different. But she's about to get a reminder that different isn't always a bad thing...Based on a prompt from the Jori discord.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this a while back and decided to polish it up, flesh it out and get it posted. The prompt it's based on will be in the endnote because it gives the whole thing away otherwise.
> 
> Please enjoy cute, sappy, fluffy Jori and let me know what you think!

The graduation party at Tori's has turned out to be a much bigger deal than she'd anticipated. Instead of just her closest friends, somehow at least triple the size of her friend group are here and while it's not terrible, it's left the already exhausted and overthinking Latina feeling seriously overwhelmed. 

It's with great pleasure that she volunteers to go in to get Andre another drink, sighing with relief as the door shuts behind her and muffles most of the noise of the party. 

Although the kitchen is right there, she decides she needs a break and goes upstairs to her room first. Sitting down on the bed, she lifts up her stack of pillows and pulls out the old, mascara-stained pillow that she keeps hidden under there and hugs it to her chest. 

She had been hoping that Jade might show up tonight. It's the last night that the group will be together for a while; although they don't leave for college for a few months yet, Beck is spending the summer in Canada, Andre will be interning at the label who's still interested in signing him, and Jade already managed to book a role in a small movie that starts shooting in two weeks in Texas. 

Tori hates it, the way the two months she thought she had left before everything changed are suddenly gone and now it's down to this one last night for them all to be together. 

She'd thought she would have time to work up to saying goodbye to everyone, to not seeing them almost every day to hang out. Instead, it's happening all at once and it's almost enough to suffocate her when she thinks about how tomorrow, everything will change.

"You still have that ratty old thing?" 

Tori's gaze immediately goes to the door, her breath catching in her throat when she sees Jade leaning against the doorframe. She’s still wearing the simple but gorgeous black dress and tights she’d worn underneath her graduation gown, accentuating her curves and god, Tori doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful. 

"My grandmother never came back to life to make me another one," flies out before she can stop it, but Jade's answering laugh is beautiful enough to make her not care about her dumb answer. 

"It feels like forever ago, doesn't it?" Jade asks pensively, sitting down next to Tori on the bed. “When I showed up here to beg for your help, not even knowing why.” She smiles then, bumping Tori’s shoulder with her own. "And now we're graduating and Beck and I have been broken up for almost a year. Back then, I never would have believed that I'd ever fall out of love with him. He was the only person I’d ever trusted."

Tori stays silent as she listens, delighted and unused to Jade confiding in her quite like this. Sure, she’s been the older girl’s confidante before, but she’s never been so…  _ open  _ with Tori before and she doesn’t want to ruin it. She’s even more surprised when Jade shifts on the bed, turning to face her and revealing the necklace around her neck, immediately making Tori flash back to that night. The night that things had really changed for them and she’d felt compelled to make some kind of gesture to show Jade just how much she understood her. 

_ Jade had driven her home after their date, Trina apparently having forgotten her. They’d had a good time, talking about things Tori had never dreamed she’d talk to Jade about and Jade revealing things she’d never thought she would.  _

_ Then they were pulling up to her house and Tori suddenly didn’t want the night to end. She unclasped her necklace as Jade put the car in park, speaking as she did so. _

_ "If you ever change your mind about what we talked about, Jade, just wear this necklace. You won't have to say anything, but I'll know." She kept it short and to the point, knowing that Jade would know what she meant. _

_ Jade’s eyes met hers as Tori pressed the necklace into her hand, the confusion evident as she stared into them. “Tori…”  _

_ “You don’t have to say anything, Jade,” she repeated, giving her a warm smile before boldly kissing her cheek. “Just wear the necklace when you need a little bit of extra strength or a reminder that things can be different. If you wear it when we’re alone, then I’ll know it means something different.”  _

_ She didn’t give Jade a chance to respond, climbing out of the car and going into the house, touching her lips with a soft smile. _

"Hey Vega?" Jade’s voice pulls her from her reverie and she blushes when she realizes she’s been staring at the necklace the whole time. Jade probably thinks she was staring at her chest and her cheeks feel even more heated but she can’t even think about it once her eyes meet emerald. 

“Yes, Jade?” she breathes, her heart starting to race in her chest.

Suddenly Jade’s hands are cupping her cheeks, her thumbs slowly dragging along the smooth ridges of her cheekbones and it’s all Tori can do to remember how to breathe. Her heart feels like it might beat right out of her chest with how fast it’s thumping and the butterflies in her stomach are almost too much.

"You have something on your face," Jade smirks, and Tori’s  _ certain  _ that she knows exactly what she’s doing to her. 

"What--" she starts to blurt out.

Her question is cut off when Jade kisses her, soft lips moving together in a rhythm that needs no explanation to either. As much as they’ve always contrasted, they now complement each other and a dazed Tori can’t help but think that both are so unequivocally  _ them _ . 

Tori pours years worth of frustration and passion and caring into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Jade and pulls her closer, needing her as close as she can possibly get her. The ruined pillow is the only thing in between them but somehow, it feels fitting.

Kissing Jade is somehow more perfect than she’d imagined, and she’s imagined it a lot. 

Jade breaks the kiss too soon for Tori’s liking, though the air she gulps in proves that it was necessary. Both girls are panting slightly and then Jade shoots her a satisfied grin. “It was me.”

It takes Tori a moment to register the joke and then she groans, hitting Jade with the pillow as she whines out her name. Jade’s laughing and she looks as carefree as Tori’s ever seen her and she can’t help but think that this is what true happiness must look and feel like. 

And then they’re somehow kissing again and suddenly, everything that Tori had been worrying about seems to hardly matter anymore. Things might be different, but as she moves to straddle Jade and deepens the kiss, she’s reminded that different doesn’t have to be bad.

She’ll miss Jade when she leaves, she thinks as she breaks the kiss and cups Jade’s cheek, staring into her eyes. But they’ve wasted too much time as it is and she puts those thoughts to the side, deciding to focus on the present and how she’s gotten everything she ever wanted. 

She and Jade have fought too hard to get to where they are now and she knows that the road won’t be easy, but it will be  _ theirs  _ and both of them will always fight like hell for each other. Somehow, she just knows that will be enough. 

She knows that whatever the future brings, she knows that she’s ready to face it as long as she has Jade West by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Jade looks at Tori and gently cups their face to examine it. Tori is a little confused and asks what's Jade doing. 'Hold on, there's something on your face,'' Jade responds and then kisses Tori. 'It was me.' Tori becomes red and flustered.


End file.
